


Seashore

by Alitheia



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, alay, coretpawangburungcoret!tazaki, journalist!kaminaga, keju
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suatu hari di bawah langit pagi, Kaminaga bertemu Tazaki dan merpati-merpati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seashore

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Yanagi Koji
> 
> _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._
> 
> fanfik pertama di fandom ini, salam kenal ya semuanya /o/

Langkah kakinya adalah ketukan pelan di trotoar.

Mata Kaminaga mengerjap, menyusuri celah-celah beton yang menyusun lintasan pejalan kaki, sebelum berpindah ke kamera yang berayun di depan dada, menggantung di lehernya dengan tali. Jari-jarinya yang mulai terasa beku meraba dingin permukaan kamera. Ia agak menyesal keluar apartemen tanpa sarung tangan ataupun syal, karena hari itu angin memutuskan untuk bertiup kencang dan ia tidak melihat-lihat ramalan cuaca sebelum pergi ke pantai.

Di ibu kota ia familier dengan arus manusia, deretan gedung dan pertokoan, serta gelombang sibuk yang tidak pernah habis. Kantor berita tempat Kaminaga bekerja mengharuskannya mengambil kereta pagi setiap hari, mengubahnya menjadi titik kecil di antara orang-orang lain yang mengenakan setelan sambil menenteng tas, tanpa senyum di wajah dan tanpa semangat di mata, bergerak layaknya robot yang tak tahu kegiatan selain bekerja. Meskipun memang tidak diwajibkan, ia sendiri nyaris selalu mengenakan jas ke mana-mana—lengkap dengan rompi untuk menghalau musim-musim yang lebih dingin—mungkin karena ia merasa lebih melebur dengan sekeliling kalau begitu; sebab ia suka perasaan akrab dengan tempat tinggal, atau barangkali akibat pola pikirnya saja yang masih dipenuhi kekolektifan menggelikan itu.

Sementara ini, lebih dari seribu kilometer dari rumah yang sebelumnya, adalah kota kecil di Kyushu yang sama membosankannya dengan Tokyo. Awalnya Kaminaga mencari-cari kesempatan untuk pergi karena jemu, karena siapa sih yang tidak sinting kalau setiap hari dijejali wajah serta jalan yang itu-itu saja? Tapi sekarang ia pikir dirinya ingin menimbang ulang keputusan transfer, atau lain kali, ia cari tawaran meliput ke luar negeri saja sekalian. Kabarnya dulu tempat itu pernah jadi pelabuhan penting, Kaminaga tidak yakin abad kapan, tapi rute perdagangan mana pun yang pernah melewati teluk itu sekarang sudah dialihkan, dan mungkin sudah akan menjadi kota mati kalau saja tidak ada turis dan anak-anak perguruan tinggi. Memang lingkungannya tenang, semua tetangganya adalah penduduk senior dan ia tidak pernah mendengar suara ribut apa selain kereta yang lewat di stasiun, tapi praktis tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi di sana sehingga ia pun kesulitan mencari bahan berita yang menarik.

Ia mendongakkan kepala; langit berawan, tidak cerah tapi juga tidak mendung. Bukan kondisi yang ideal untuk mengambil foto, meski Kaminaga tetap berharap bisa menangkap suasana muram kota untuk koleksi pribadi. Kalau hasilnya sebagus itu, ia mungkin bisa mengirimkankannya ke majalah di Tokyo.

Diambilnya belokan berupa jalan kecil di antara sebuah restoran dan gedung parkir. Ia belum pernah ke sana sebelumnya, tapi sudah beberapa kali melihatnya dari jendela ketika bus yang ia naiki melewati jalan utama. Jalanan itu sepi dan sedikit menanjak, mengingatkannya pada trotoar di belakang stasiun yang berbelok ke apartemennya. Ada pagar dari jalinan kawat besi, dengan spasi kecil sebagai pintu masuk ke taman yang dibangun di muka pantai. Sepatunya memijak kerikil-kerikil di setapak yang membelah rerumputan, bersyukur ia cukup waras untuk mengenakan kaus kaki yang hangat.

Tanah taman itu lebih tinggi dari pantai, sementara anak-anak tangga dari beton menghubungkannya dengan pasir. Ia memicingkan mata ke horizon, menggapai tanpa batas. Angin bertiup lebih keras di sana, mengirimkan harum laut dan asin garam. Ombak memecah dalam buih putih, suaranya seperti deburan air dari gayung di pemandian umum, hanya saja tanpa henti. Tidak ada matahari untuk membantunya mengambil foto, tapi Kaminaga tetap merasa ingin mengabadikan sekeliling.

Baru ketika mulai menuruni tangga Kaminaga tersadar ia tidak sendirian.

Ada puluhan burung terbang di sekitarnya, dan sekawanan lagi—seperti cipratan cat putih dari kuas yang kaku—datang dari kaki langit. Jarak mereka dekat—terlalu dekat hingga ia bisa mendengar kepakan sayap di sebelah telinganya—dan secara instingtif Kaminaga merasa terancam, namun tidak ada satu pun yang menabraknya atau lebih parah, hinggap di kepalanya (itu mungkin mustahil, tapi hei, setiap orang punya imajinasi menakutkannya sendiri, kan). Merpati-merpati itu berterbangan dalam bentuk pusaran, bermanuver bagai lusinan pesawat tempur dan Kaminaga bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa mereka tidak saling berbenturan dengan satu sama lain. Sekawanan terbang rendah dan hinggap, sebagian dibuyarkan oleh seekor anjing yang mengejar mereka dengan main-main, sementara kawanan lain berterbangan dan berputar-putar, pergi menjauh, lalu kembali dan mendarat lagi; begitu terus, berulang-ulang, seperti laju manusia di stasiun kereta.

Burung-burung itu seperti berporos pada satu titik di sisi kiri. Kaminaga mengikuti arah terbang mereka dan mendapati pandangannya jatuh pada seorang lelaki yang sedang melemparkan remah-remah roti.

Tinggi mereka tidak jauh berbeda—atau mungkin sama, ia tidak cukup dekat untuk memastikan—hanya saja lelaki itu berdiri di dua anak tangga di atasnya, dalam balutan mantel biru angkatan laut dan topi yang berwarna sama. Tangannya meraih ke dalam saku berkali-kali, Kaminaga tidak yakin bagaimana ia menyimpan remah-remah rotinya, tapi lelaki itu terus memberi makan burung-burung yang berterbangan di sekitarnya seakan mereka berteman akrab. Atau mungkin mereka _memang_ teman akrab, karena merpati-merpati mau hinggap di bahu dan lengannya dan tidak kabur saat ia mengelus sayap mereka.

Mau tidak mau, senyum kecil terbentuk di bibir Kaminaga. Tangannya mengangkat kamera, mengatur kecepatan _shutter_ dan membidik, sama sekali tidak berharap akan menemukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar gulungan ombak di bawah langit suram. Ia mengambil gambar dalam beberapa jepretan cepat, membiarkan sayap-sayap membuat efek buram ketika mengepak, memiringkan sudut sehingga hal sesederhana memberi makan burung menjadi sesuatu yang dramatis. Ketika ia memutar lensa, wajah lelaki itu menjadi lebih dekat dan ia bisa melihat senyum tipis di wajahnya yang tenang. Kaminaga diam di tempat, mendadak lupa caranya mengambil foto.

Ia menilik lelaki itu lewat lensanya; biasanya seleranya lebih condong ke yang manis. Si lelaki bermantel biru itu tidak manis; tampan, mungkin, namun bukan tipe halus yang juga sering tertarik pada Kaminaga. Tapi tidak buruk, pikirnya, sebagai seseorang yang selalu mencari estetika untuk diabadikan kameranya, Kaminaga mengategorikan dirinya sebagai lelaki yang selalu menghargai keindahan dalam segala rupa. Disusurinya garis-garis di pipi dan rahang si lelaki, turun ke leher dan pundaknya yang dihinggapi merpati, sebelum kembali lagi ke mata—sepasang mata berwarna gelap menawan yang sedang menatap ke arahnya itu—oh iya, ke arah Kaminaga— _OH_.

Dengan cepat tapi kaku, Kaminaga langsung menurunkan kameranya, refleks ingin menyembunyikan barang bukti tapi tertahan tali di tengkuknya yang masih melingkari. _Tertangkap basah_. Benaknya otomatis memutar dengan kecepatan tinggi, menimbang pilihan mana yang lebih bijak antara buru-buru lari atau mendekati si lelaki dan minta maaf berkali-kali.

Si lelaki justru merespon lebih dulu dari ia bisa mengambil keputusan, dengan melambaikan sebelah tangan dan mengucap _halo_ tanpa suara. Kaminaga menelan ludah. Udaranya masih dingin tapi wajahnya terasa memanas. Ia melangkah dengan canggung mendekati lelaki itu, tahu kalau sudah terlambat untuk pergi sekarang. Kaminaga memberinya jarak beberapa langkah, cukup dekat untuk bisa mengobrol, tapi cukup jauh untuk tidak terkesan sok akrab, ia melangkah naik sehingga sekarang mereka berada di anak tangga yang sejajar.

"Selamat… pagi." Ia berdeham, memulai sapaannya dengan formal dalam usaha menyedihkannya untuk terkesan sebagai warga yang beradab, padahal jelas ia baru saja mengambil gambar orang lain diam-diam. "Maaf soal tadi, aku…." Untuk suatu alasan, kalimatnya memelan dan terhenti. Lelaki itu memiringkan wajahnya, menatap tanpa ekspresi namun Kaminaga merasa dirinya sedang dinilai. Merpati yang hinggap di pundaknya mengepakkan sayap dan bergabung dengan kawanannya; dalam hati ia lega si lelaki tidak memerintahkan mereka untuk menyerbu Kaminaga ramai-ramai atau yang semacam itu (seperti yang sudah ditegaskan setiap orang punya imajinasi menakutkannya sendiri-sendiri—bukan, bukan berarti Kaminaga takut burung atau yang semacam itu, sumpah, tidak kok).

Meski tahu senyuman bisa berarti apa saja, Kaminaga tetap tidak bisa menahan perasaan tercekiknya menguap ketika senyum merayap ke bibir si lelaki—bibir yang indah pula, bahkan kalau beruntung, Ia mungkin bisa— _fokus,_ _Kaminaga,_ ditamparnya diri sendiri dalam benak, _bukan itu tujuanmu sekarang._ Ia membalas dengan lengkungan bibir yang canggung, tidak yakin bagaimana harus melanjutkan.

"Kau tidak berasal dari sekitar sini, ya?" Intonasinya lebih seperti mengatakan fakta dibanding menuduh; ia menangkap jejak garau dalam suara si lelaki, tapi ramah dan lembut dan _sangat seksi_.

 _Kaminagakaminagakaminaga_ —ia membayangkan dirinya meninju diri sendiri— _fokus, FOKUS._ Dilihatnya itu sebagai kesempatan untuk mengenalkan diri dan memperbaiki kesan pertamanya, maka ia berdeham dan berusaha memasang senyum semenawan mungkin meski masih penuh maaf. "Ah, iya, aku baru pindah ke sini minggu lalu. Namaku Kaminaga, mohon bantuannya." Ia membungkuk sedikit.

Lelaki itu membalas bungkukan dengan sama sopannya. "Aku Tazaki."

"Maaf aku mengambil foto tanpa izin, Tazaki-san," Kaminaga menggaruk bagian belakang kepala, "aku hanya… tidak mau kehilangan momen, jadi aku memotret tanpa berpikir. Kalau Tazaki-san mau aku bisa menghapus…."

"Tanpa sufiks pun tidak apa-apa," Tazaki melebarkan senyumnya, seakan meyakinkan kalau ia tidak tersinggung, "aku mengerti, Kaminaga-san boleh menyimpan fotonya."

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Kaminaga juga." Ia bisa merasakan mulutnya membentuk cengiran. "Terima kasih," ia ragu sebentar, kemudian jadi tidak sabar mengetes nama itu tanpa honorifik, "Tazaki."

"Sama-sama." Tazaki mengeluarkan remah-remah roti lagi dari saku, memberi makan teman-temannya yang seketika berterbangan, mengisi udara di antara mereka dengan bulu-bulu dan suara kepakan sayap. Ketika kawanan lain datang dan mendarat di dekat kaki keduanya, ia bertanya, "Kalau aku boleh tahu, Tokyo-kah?"

"A-ah?" Ia butuh dua detik sebelum menyadari kalau Tazaki sedang membicarakan asalnya. "Iya, aku dari Tokyo, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Tazaki hanya mengangkat bahu sedikit, senyumnya tidak lepas namun ia tidak menjawab. _Oh_ , pikir Kaminaga, _tipe misterius ya,_ tidak masalah kok, ia siap dengan sedikit tantangan; benar-benar tidak keberatan dengan kota yang membosankan kalau ada orang yang menarik. Ia terbatuk pelan, kembali berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman.

"Bagaimana," tanya Tazaki lagi; Kaminaga senang bukan hanya dirinya yang berminat melanjutkan percakapan, "sudah mulai terbiasa tinggal di sini?"

"Lumayan," kata Kaminaga, memain-mainkan tali kameranya, "kota yang tenang, sih…."

"Tapi tidak ada apa-apa untuk dikerjakan," sambung Tazaki, dan Kaminaga hanya memberinya cengiran lagi, tidak tega mengatakan kalau tempat itu sebenarnya membosankan. Untung lawan bicaranya bisa menangkap implikasi. "Kau tahu jalanan dekat plaza di belakang taman?"

"Taman yang dekat stasiun? Aku tinggal dekat stasiunnya."

"Oh, sempurna," ujar Tazaki, "apartemenku di sekitar plaza. Ada bar kecil di dekat sana, D Agency. Mampir saja kalau ada waktu, kami sering main kartu."

"Aku pasti mampir." Kaminaga mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit, tapi kemudian tersadar dan mencoba tidak menampilkan muka yang kelewat bersemangat. "Kapan biasanya kau ada di sana?"

"Tidak pasti, tapi kau bisa datang kapan pun. Sapa saja bartendernya, namanya Amari," Tazaki memberi tanda dengan dagunya, "ini anjingnya yang sedang kubawa jalan-jalan, Frate!"

 _Scottish terrier_ itu mengangkat kepalanya begitu dipanggil, berhenti mengejar burung-burung dan menghampiri mereka. Tazaki berjongkok untuk menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. "Frate, ini Kaminaga; Kaminaga, ini Frate." Kaminaga ikut berjongkok dan membiarkan anjing itu mengendusnya, dalam hati berpikir kalau jangan-jangan si lelaki bernama Tazaki ini bukan hanya pawang burung, tapi ahli binatang secara umum. Ia semakin penasaran apa lagi yang disembunyikannya di balik mantel itu selain remah-remah roti.

Ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk cepat-cepat pindah ke kota lain lagi, setidaknya sampai ia mengunjungi D Agency ini—yang seharusnya hanyalah bar biasa, tapi entah kenapa Kaminaga merasa namanya agak mencurigakan dengan cara yang konyol—serta mengenal lebih banyak soal Tazaki serta teman-temannya. (Semoga saja ketika ia bilang "kami sering main kartu", yang dimaksudnya dengan _kami_ bukanlah Tazaki dan selusin warga senior). Mungkin kota kecil itu tidak buruk-buruk amat. Ia menggaruk leher Frate dan anjing itu menatapnya penuh apresiasi, sebelum kembali berlari dan mengacaukan kawanan burung yang sedang memijak tanah.

Ketika mereka berdua kembali berdiri, angin laut mengembus kencang, lebih dingin dari yang sebelumnya, hingga poni yang selalu ditata Kaminaga kacau dan Tazaki memegangi topinya. Ia menangkupkan tangan dan membawanya ke depan mulut, menggosoknya dan meniupkan napas hangat; masih, Kaminaga masih menyesali pilihan keluar tidak dengan syal ataupun sarung tangan meskipun benda yang kedua sering menyulitkannya memegang kamera.

Tazaki meliriknya, terlihat berpikir. "Angin di sini memang parah, ya."

" _Sangat_." Kaminaga mengeratkan gigi, jelas ia tidak terbiasa dengan cuaca seperti ini di Tokyo.

Ia menyaksikan lelaki di sebelahnya mengangkat topi. "Nah," katanya sambil memperlihatkan bagian dalamnya yang kosong. Tazaki memutarnya beberapa kali dengan cepat, dan sebelum mata Kaminaga bisa mengikuti, ia menghadapkan bagian dalamnya ke atas dan menarik seuntai kain panjang seakan sedang mengeluarkan kelinci dari topi pesulap. Sewaktu ia memakai topinya kembali, ada syal abu-abu dengan motif bergaris di tangannya.

Tazaki mengalungkan syal itu di leher Kaminaga sebelum ia sempat merespon. "Sekarang bagaimana?"

Ia membuka mulut, menutupnya, lalu membukanya kembali; terpana.

"Hobi dan sambilan," Tazaki tersenyum, memunculkan kartu-kartu di tangannya sebelum menghilangkannya lagi entah ke mana, "ada banyak yang bisa kau pelajari pada waktu luang di kota yang membosankan seperti ini."

Ia menggeleng dan terkekeh, lelaki ini memang menyimpan lebih banyak kejutan di balik mantelnya— _secara harfiah_. Kalau mereka bertemu di Tokyo, ia mungkin bisa salah mengiranya sebagai pesulap jalanan biasa, tapi di sini, ketika sama sekali tidak ada intensi untuk mengundang perhatian orang lain serta uang koin, Kaminaga benar-benar terkesan.

" _Hangat_ ," katanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tazaki sebelumnya, "sekarang hangat."

Lelaki itu kelihatan puas. Kaminaga mengeratkan syal yang melingkari lehernya, berpikir apakah harum yang tersisa di sana sama dengan wangi Tazaki. "Apa ini hobimu juga, memberi makan burung dan meminjamkan syal ke orang-orang asing?"

Tazaki menatapnya agak lebih lama dari yang seharusnya, kemudian kembali memasukkan tangan ke saku, kali ini mengeluarkan selembar roti tawar, membuatnya menjadi sobekan-sobekan kecil sebelum melemparkannya lagi. "Yang pertama, iya; yang kedua," ia melirik dengan cara yang membuat kakinya melemas padahal Kaminaga yakin selama ini ia selalu jadi pihak yang lebih _flirty_ , "hanya kalau orang asingnya ingin kukenal dengan lebih… _akrab_."

"Oh," Kaminaga membawa ujung syal ke bibir, membalas tatapannya, "orang asing ini tidak akan ke mana-mana kok, _Tazaki-san_."

Suatu pagi di antara kawanan merpati yang melayang dan gumpalan awan yang membayang, dilatari ombak serta asin yang serbak, pandangan Kaminaga jatuh pada seorang lelaki yang melempar remah-remah roti.

Ia tidak pernah pergi lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> jadi sebenernya ini pengalaman pribadi (´・ω・`) //yaterus  
> saya ke pantai pagi-pagi terus ketemu bapak-bapak yang udah kayak pawang burung ini dan anjingnya—agak bingung gitu sih mesti ngerasa gimana pas semuanya terbang, hinggap dan ngepak-ngepakin sayap di jarak sedeket itu; semacem takjub tapi susah ngejelasinnya www—tho kalau aja yang ngasih makan burungnya itu mz mz ganteng macem tazaki, saya juga pasti bakalan jatcin kayak kaminaga kok (´・ω・`) //YE  
> anyway, terima kasih sudah membaca, saya juga sebenernya geli sendiri sama kadar kejunya tapi semoga tetap bisa dinikmati :D


End file.
